Arto Donâ
Dr. Arto Laurent Donâ (December 17, 1898 - Unknown) was a Duresian surgeon, anthropologist and a member of the National Socialist Party of Duresia, he was also an officer of the Duresian Army from the year 1927, he was one of the fathers of the Duresian National Republic's T7 forced-euthanasia program in 1934. Though being one of the brains behind the program he is mostly internationally known for his medical experiments commited in Newellia and Zackalantis during the Great War together with the Eurasian Dr. Scribonius Mengelius Largus. Before the Great War, Donâ was already renown for his work in the field of medicine and anthropology in the San Lucia Institute of Medicine and Science, which is the biggest medicinal institute in Duresia. It is unknown where Donâ fled directly after the war, it is only known that he escaped by posing as a Catholic priest to the Zack authorities after the war, the forged documents were likely issued by his cousin Coristo Donâ who was a Catholic cardinal at that time. With those documents, Donâ managed to escape from Zackalantis never to be seen again, there have been sighting reports of him in New Zealand, Eurasia, Aloia and even Ivania. Many reports claim that he lived to be over 90 years old and died in a nursing home in the Eurasian Empire. Early life and education Arto Donâ was the only child of Zuris and Aline Donâ, he grew up in an impoverished merchant family that once were prominent members of the Council of Asiago when Asiago was an independent state ruled by merchants. In 1918, Donâ managed to get into the College of Medicine and Science of San Lucia due to a student programme for poor families allowing 5 exceptional students per year to study without tuition fees. Donâ was then twenty years old and was a member of the Nationalist Student community that was fast growing in the areas of San Lucia University. Donâ as a young student already showed interest in nationalist and racist ideas of the slowly forming National movement in Duresia, he would with some other students create a student club called 'San Lucia National Republicans'. According to his professors, Donâ was one of the best students the school has ever seen, though many were worried about his political ideals. Political career Donâ joined the National Party of Duresia in 1929 as soon as it formed and personally knew many high ranking members of the later National government. As a politician he would become the mayor of San Lucia in 1932 and later when the National Republic was formed he would be the Furst's personal doctor and a head brain behind the euthanasia programmes and racist policies of the National Republic. He also became an officer of the SS when the Republic was established. The Great War During invasion of Newellia and Zackalantis Donâ would spend most time preparing for his new tasks in the newly occupied lands, he was to work on finding Duresian or Eurasian origins in the population and decide whether they would be let to live or exterminated. He also commanded troops in the many fights against Zack insurgents in Zackalantis. Experiments in camps Donâ together with Dr. Mengelius Largus would perform many inhumane experiments in the so called 'Work camps' that were established all around Newellia and Zackalantis. They were known to experiment on twins, trying to medle in genetics and described all their experiments throughly. Donâ was described by Hershel Meyer a Jewish survivor of a work camp in Newellia saying : 'Mengelius Largus was horrifying, we would call him the angel of death, standing in his white coat pointing who would live and who would die, he had this menacing look on his face, Donâ though, that's a whole another story, while Mengelius Largus was horrifying, Donâ was worse. He would wander around the camps checking up on the prisoners, he would not say a word to us, he just observed, once when I was working with building a fence Donâ would come up to me and my workmates, looked at us and then pointed at one of us, the soldiers immiedetly took the man away, before he went off, he looked at me and I got eye contact with him, I felt like I was staring inside the eyes of the devil himself'. Donâ took keen interest in blue eyed and blonde Newellians and Zacks, some said he treated them as his 'pets' he would give them higher positions in the prisoner hierarchy letting them beat other prisoners to death if those misbehaved. Later life It is known that Donâ got arrested by Zack authorities just after the end of the Great War but was then released because he was posing as an Catholic missionary priest from Clervau, as the documents checked out and the Catholic Church was contacted and confirmed the information, Donâ was able to get away from Zackalantis. It is not confirmed when he died or where, though many camp survivors claim they have seen him in New Zealand, New Tarajan, Eurasia, Aloia and even Ivania. After the war Donâ was internationally wanted for war crimes but couldn't be found by any intelligence or police agency, it is presumed that he was helped by some nation's government with his hiding that provided him a new identity. Category:Duresia Category:Duresians Category:Ascanians Category:The Great War